Potions
by melie-ancolie
Summary: Drago décide de faire boire à l'innocente petite Hermione une potion bien étrange...Qui devrait lui donner des rêves pour le moins...Indécents...


**Potions**

Drago regardait par la fenêtre et observe les nuages jaunâtres encore engorgés de pluie se déliter peu à peu. C'etait la fin de la journée, le crépuscule. C'était un jour gris. Un jour comme un poids à porter, un mal de tête qui fait vibrer tout les sons dans son crâne, une chaleur suffocante et humide. Il ne savait pas si cela avait un sens, mais c'était un jour gris.

Drago se frotta le visage, le secoua pour tenter de chasser la mauvaise impression qui lui collait à la peau. Il baissa les yeux, essaya de se concentrer sur le livre ouvert devant lui. Les caractères lui apparaissaient alors, noirs et minuscules.

_Potions -Niveau 6 : Filtre falsificateur de songes_

Pendant un instant, la raison de sa venue ici avait disparue de son esprit. Alors qu'il s'en rappellait, une sonnerie aigue se mit à résonner dans son oreille gauche.

'Ah, oui...'

La salle d'enchantements. Pendant le dîner, pour que personne ne le voit. Un chaudron, une table entièrement recouverte d'ingrédients et une recette dans un livre miteux ou s'est écrit tout petit. Il se souvint aussi de ses motivations, honteuses, mais plus importantes que tout le reste. Il était capital que personne ne sache. Drago observa nerveusement les alentours, s'autorisa un dernier coup d'œil au couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque. Il revint ensuite à sa table et se mit au travail.

Tandis qu'il coupait la verveine en morceaux infiniment petits, il se mit ) regretter de ne pas avoir assez écouté les cours du professeur Rogue. Aussi ennuyeux qu'il étaient, il lui aurait permit de mieux comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, au lieu de concentrer ses pensées vers une seule autre personne, qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Ou qui valait toutes les peines du monde, justement.

Un filtre de Désamourrachement aurait été plus simple. Il se serait débarrassé de cette chose, ce sentiment irritant qui a tout d'une maladie. Une maladie incurable. Mais il voulait...Plus que ça. Il voulait qu'_elle_ ressente la même chose que lui, qu'_elle_ souffre toutes les peines des enfers, qu'elle brûle, aussi, comme lui brûlait un peu plus chaque jour. Puisqu'il était sans cesse tourmenté, balloté de tous les côtés par des sentiments contradictoires, il voulait ne serait-ce qu'un embryon de vengeance. Alors ce soir, elle rêverait de lui. Cette potion là, il la lui ferait boire d'une façon ou d'une autre, et dès que la belle s'abandonnerait dans les bras de Morphée, Drago l'emprisonnerait dans un songe rouge, douloureux et exquis à la fois. Le reste de l'heure passa vite, et Drago, absorbé par son envie de réussir, versa le dernier ingrédient lorsque la cloche au dehors sonnait les 20 heures. Il ramassa à la hâte ses affaires, glissa le petit flacon de potion pourpre dans la poche de sa robe. Un frisson d'anticipation descendit sa colonne vertébrale. Un sourire mesquin lui chatouilla les joues. Puis il s'élança, empli de victoire, vers le dortoir des jeunes filles de Gryffondor. Un fois à l'intérieur, non sans quelques bleus dû aux sortilèges jetés pour empêcher aux garçons d'entrer, Drago se cacha -faute de meilleure cachette- sous le lit de sa proie.

Hermione Granger allait toujours se coucher tôt, plus tôt que les autres. Vers les 20 heures, ses devoirs étaient en général achevés, ses dents et ses cheveux brossés, et ses affaires du lendemain soigneusement rangées dans son sac. A vingt heures et quatre minutes précisément, elle pénétra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit avec un soupir de contentement.

-Hermione? Cria la voix horripilante de Ginny Weasley depuis l'étage en dessous.

-En haut! Répondit la douce proie.

-Tu viens? Pavarti dit qu'elle a des potins sur Pansy Parkinson!

Hermione eu un faible rire, puis annonça qu'elle préférait se mettre au lit tout de suite. Toujours si sage, la petite Granger. Si obéissante...posée...Innocente...Drago se délectait à l'avance des effets de la potion qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit Hermione s'avancer vers son armoire tout en retirant ses vêtements. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais la tentation de les ouvrir était grande. Le sang monta à ses joues, créant un rythme, une sorte de compte à rebours avant que le corps de Drago se mette à bouillonner littéralement. Puis il la sentit grimper sur le lit, ajuster les couvertures et éteindre la lumière avec un nouveau soupir, celui d'une jeune fille bien rangée qui ne soupçonne rien de la perversité que l'on peut avoir lorsqu'on est sous l'emprise d'Eros. La luxure, le désir et la passion sont des choses bien dangereuses et meurtrières, et si Drago en était tout à fait averti, la petite Granger s'en savait rien. Du moins, pas encore.

Malfoy attendit alors. Il entendait au loin les rires et exclamations des Gryffondor et depuis sa place sous le lit, il pouvait observer un bout de ciel qui entre temps, avait viré au bleu nuit, tirant parfois sur le noir de jais. Une à une, les camarades d' Hermione montèrent se coucher,sans bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Drago attendit, encore et encore, l'impatience grandissant de plus en plus en lui. Enfin, quand la lune dans le ciel eût atteint une hauteur satisfaisante et que plus aucun son ne résonnait dans la chambre, il sortit de sa cachette. Doucement, d'une main aussi pâle et froide que la lune, il tira le lourd rideau baldaquin qui entourait le lit d'Hermione, puis il grimpa délicatement à ses côtés. Son cœur battait si vivement qu'il n'entendait plus que lui. Lentement, comme pour savourer encore plus le moment présent, il se pencha vers le visage de la belle endormie, déboucha la potion et, avec un sourire mesquin, versa le liquide pourpre et riche comme du velours dans la bouche entre-ouverte d' Hermione. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement mais ses réflexes d'humaine la firent avaler docilement le filtre falsificateur de songes. La respiration de Drago était hors de contrôle et l'adrénaline le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Le moment de vérité. Il pria de toute ses forces pour que la potion fonctionne et se pencha d'avantage en avant, de façon à pouvoir observer le plus infimes des changements dans la respiration d' Hermione.

Et, alors que la plus belle nuance de rose se mettait à colorer les joues de la jeune Gryffondor, il manqua d'éclater de rire à voix haute.

Le spectacle commençait.


End file.
